


the sweetest sentiment

by Nebbles



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, my second piece for chrobin week, the prompt was promise!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: They'd promised to be by each other's side, for all of eternity.





	the sweetest sentiment

“I promised we would always stay together, didn’t I?”

  
  
Grima’s hand stroked his beloved’s cheek in an adoring manner, a smile on his lips.

“Of course, my lord.” Chrom’s red-hued gaze was focused on the man before him. 

The promise was made back when he was still “Robin”, the ever loved tactician of the Shepherds. He and Chrom swore their lives and hearts to one another, blinded by love and sentiment. 

It was by sheer luck Grima was privy to such memories and thoughts as he began to wrap himself around Robin’s subconscious. Oh, how he could use those honeyed words to have the exalt play directly into his hands. How he could continue to lie and play the part, and how easy it was to play everyone for the fool. How he could use such things while programming the mind of his beautiful king, just so he could keep such a sweet promise.

“We promised to rule Ylisse together. I’m glad we got to keep such a beautiful thing.” Grima’s fingers brushed against Chrom’s hair. “The ending we’ve always dreamed of, my exalt.”

He was sure Chrom’s idyllic, rose-tinted views of Ylisse’s future didn’t involve risen straggling through the streets, but why bother with the details? This was  _ his  _ Chrom,  _ his  _ risen king who listened to his every word. One he was happy to call his own. Was it Robin’s love for him that lingered after he was gone? Was that why he chose to keep Chrom so close? 

Maybe, maybe not. All Grima wanted was Chrom by his side. And if he was Robin now in appearance, why not make Chrom swear that promise to him? It was only fair. This was their own little world to rule.

“A magnificent ending worthy of you,” Chrom kissed Grima’s hand, “you’ve created something so beautiful for us.”

Grima let out a chuckle, the icy feeling of Chrom’s lips sending a shiver down his spine, goosebumps dancing along his skin.

“May I ask something else, my king?” Grima curled closer into his lap, snaking an arm around him. 

“Of course.” He leaned forward to place a kiss on Grima’s lips. 

“Continue to stay by my side. Do not leave me if those foolish Shepherds try to separate us,” he said in a whisper, “kill them if they try.”

“Your wish is my command, my lord.” His tone was icy and flat, but the words felt warm and sweet. Grima could not help but bask in the sentiment. 

“Promise?” He echoed familiar words. The smile didn’t leave his face. “You know your promises mean the world to me.”

Were Robin alive, he’d be seething with rage. 

Grima wanted to laugh at the thought.

Chrom kissed Grima’s hand once more before they locked eyes. 

  
“I promise.”


End file.
